


Dreamed A Dream

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [13]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 1





	Dreamed A Dream

**ไม่เหมือนจริงเท่าไหร่ เหมือนความฝันมากกว่า**

ลิปมันกลิ่นวานิลลาบนริมฝีปาก รสเปรี้ยวหวานของน้ำส้มบนปลายลิ้น  
มือบนข้างลำตัว ปลายนิ้วที่เล่นซนด้วยการถลกชายเสื้อขึ้นแล้วไต่ขึ้นมาบนผิวกาย

ไม่ควรคิดว่าเป็นความจริงเท่าไหร่ ควรนับว่าเป็นความฝันเสียมากกว่า

ช่วงเวลาที่ทุกความปรารถนาอันถูกซุกเก็บซ่อนเอาไว้แสนนานได้รับการตอบรับ เปลี่ยนแปลงความหวังที่มีเพียงความอดทนหล่อเลี้ยงจึงยังดำรงอยู่ให้กลายเป็นความจริงที่จับต้องได้ขึ้นมา ไม่เป็นเพียงภาพจินตนาการที่เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นก็จบลงอีกต่อไป แต่ถึงกระนั้นคุณก็ไม่กล้ามองใบหน้าเขาที่อยู่เหนือร่างเพื่อยืนยัน คุณเลือกปิดกั้นการมองเห็นของตนเองด้วยท่อนแขน ขังตัวเองให้หลงระเริงในภวังค์ฝัน สติสัมปชัญญะหลุดไปจากปลายนิ้วและละลายหาย เข็มนาฬิกาขยับเคลื่อนไปพร้อมกับที่ร่างกายไวต่อสัมผัสขึ้นทุกวินาทีที่เขาเคลื่อนตัวเข้ามาเติมความกลวงเปล่าในช่องท้องให้เต็ม —

คุณสะดุ้งตื่นกลางดึก ทั้งห้องมืดแทบสนิทเมื่อพยายามกวาดตามองโดยรอบ พบว่าตนเองอยู่เพียงลำพัง ส่วนคนที่ควรอยู่เตียงข้างกันกลับเป็นเพียงภาพร่างรางหลังม่านบางที่ทิ้งตัวกั้นระหว่างห้องกับระเบียงราวกับเป็นเพียงเงาอันเกิดขึ้นจากการที่แสงภายนอกหักเหไปมา คุณค่อย ๆ ขยับพลิกตัวโดยพยายามไม่ให้เกิดเสียงที่อาจทำให้เขารู้ตัวแล้วหันความสนใจมาหา ภาพที่ปลายสายตาพร่าเลือนดั่งกระจกที่ขุ่นขึ้นด้วยไอเย็นในวันฝนเทกระหน่ำ

เป็นความจริงไปไม่ได้หรอก เป็นความฝันนั่นแหละ

คิมฮงจุงน่ะกล้ารักคุณที่ไหนกัน

—


End file.
